


Kiss Me Like We Die Tonight

by twelvemorestopsandhome



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvemorestopsandhome/pseuds/twelvemorestopsandhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But they have each other...</p>
<p>(Episode 7 reaction fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Like We Die Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be super angst but somewhere the fluff seeped in and well...you'll see.
> 
> Originally posted on twelvemorestopsandhome on Tumblr where I'm always accepting prompts
> 
> Enjoy!

“Three sons of York.” Richard whispers darkly and barks a low laugh. They’re lying in their own bed, in their own home, wrapped around each other as they so often are. “The only ones we can trust are each other.” he recites. “And Warwick.”

She squeezes his side slightly at that and wonders not for the last time, if her father and Isabel have been reunited.

“Thank you for staying with my mother.” he continues to run his fingers down her arm. “I’m sure you were a great comfort.”

“It was my duty.” she tells him and she can still hear the Duchess’s cries of anguish in her ear, can feel her fingers digging into her forearm.

“You didn’t have to anything, Anne.” he insists “But you did. My family is all the better for having you part of it.”

He’s silent then but she knows he’s crying. She can feel the slight quiver of his breath under her palm on his chest. She doesn’t even realise she’s crying too until he wraps both arms around her and gently rocks them both.

*

She must have fallen asleep for when she wakes she is alone in the bed. She does not panic however, for she can hear Richard’s hushed voice from across the chamber. He is sitting in the front of the unlit fire whispering softly to their sleeping son.

“I hope we give him only sisters.” Richard allows his voice to rise slightly, now that Edward is fast asleep, as Anne approaches.

“You don’t mean that.” Anne says kindly, leaning over to kiss her son on the forehead before bringing her lips to the top of her husband’s bowed head. “Besides, sister’s can break your heart just as easy.”

He knows she is right. He had held her through her initial heartbreak after Isabel’s death, had soothed her when she woke in the night crying out for her, had attempted to calm her when she cursed George’s name.

“He didn’t deserve her.” Anne mutters bitterly as if reading his mind. “And I know I mustn’t speak ill of the dead, Richard, but he didn’t.”

“George didn’t deserve a lot of things.” Richard agrees, rising to allow Anne to sit.

She shakes her head, “Let’s go back to bed, we can bring the little one.”

*

Their boy is a deep sleeper and settles between his parents easily as they lie down.

“I’m frightened.” Richard whispers across the boy’s head, eyes wide and more vulnerable than Anne ever remembers seeing them “Everything has changed. My brother…he was brother, Anne, I loved him. And Edward did to. And he loved us but…if that can happen to George. Oh, it wasn’t meant to be like this. My father-”

“Shush” she reaches over Edward “Richard, dear, I won’t let anything happen to you. Do you hear me?”

He attempts a smile and grasps her hand “I think you may be a she-wolf, Anne Neville.”

“When those I love are threatened, yes.” she smiles too despite her fierce words and it feels both foreign and familiar on her face.

“How ever did I get by without you?” he asks bringing her hand to his lips.

“Perhaps, your mother could come stay with us for a time, She and my own mother may find comfort in each other.” Anne suggests after a moments silence as she brushes Edward’s fine hair off his his forehead.

“Or they will just end up fighting over the baby.” Richard counters and the mood is lightened in an instant.

“Let them fight” Anne dismisses with a shrug. “You are clearly his favourite.”

Indeed, Edward has tucked himself into his father’s side, his little hand clutching Richard’s sleeping shirt.

“And you’re  _my_  favourite too.” she adds when he opens his mouth in protest.

“I don’t know what I did to garner such favour but I’ll spend the rest of my days proving myself worthy of it.” his eyes are closed by the end of his vow as if he can’t keep them open any longer.

Anne stares back at his sleeping form still taking in his words.

She makes a vow of her own. Never to doubt his love for her again.


End file.
